Nobody Left Behind
by Tarnum427
Summary: Has anybody ever wondered what happened before Frisk? This is the story of Undertale, starting all the way back to when Chara first fell into the underground, and continues from there. This is the full story. (Pairings and character lists change as the story continues)
1. Chapter 1: Mt Ebott

**Hello People of the internet! This is my first story that I'm publishing in a public domain, so please take it easy on me. My goal in this story is to try to piece together the full story of Undertale as best I can. Though of course most of the story is free for the player to decide on themselves, this is how I tend to see the story. Fair warning: I've never played Undertale myself, but I have seen several YouTubers play it, but I've got no real experience with this game, but I'm still publishing a story about it. What could possibly go wrong? First few chapters will focus on Chara and her life in the Underground.**

 **I would also like to thank Sayan Krillin for being one of the people who inspired me to get into writing.**

 **I do not own Undertale. Undertale is owned by Toby Fox.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Mt. Ebott**

The late day sun shone over the forest, casting long shadows as it set on another day. A single child runs through the trees, their breath coming in heavy gasps as they climb over roots and fallen logs, their once bright cloths now covered in ash and dirt in a poor attempt at camouflage, their once smooth hair now tangled in messy knots they desperately tried to stay ahead of their pursuers.

 **Unknown POV**

As I run through the forest, branches scratch at my face, and tug on my hair and clothing. It stings, but I have to keep going. I can hear shouting through the trees as I run through the forest, away from my home.

My foot catches on a root and I trip and stumble forward a few steps before I manage to right myself and begin running once again. _'I have to get away somehow, I need to hide.'_ I had heard stories about others who've been caught in situations like this one, even if I am only six winters old, I know what it means. If I get caught, it's all over, one way or another, he would have told them about me.

They would know.

That thought of what could happen if I'm caught fills me with the determination to try getting away, giving me the strength to push on, running faster despite the burning in my chest and legs. I'm not going to last much longer and they know it. _'My arms and legs feel so heavy, but I have to keep moving, I have to stay ahead of them.'_

I've been running like this since dawn today, trying hard to stay ahead of those chasing me. I was hoping that it would take them a little longer to catch up with me, but it turns out they brought their hunting dogs with them, and they tracked me to the tree I was sleeping in, it was pure luck that I was already on the move again.

Looking ahead, I can see a cave at the base of the Mt. Ebott and a small path leading up to it. I run towards it, praying that it was the cave from those old stories. Maybe I can lose these people in the darkness. The trees are spread thinner this close to the mountain, I won't have much time before they find me.

I reach the cave, only to realize the mistake I've made. The cave is shallow, making it more like a small cavern then a deep cave. The sun easily lights up this whole area. Should I turn back? No, I can make out some of the words they are shouting now, they saw me already, and they're closing in fast.

I was hoping for a bit more time but the trees are spread too thin this close to the mountain, and the barks of their dogs are getting louder as they close in. Hiding probably wouldn't help anyway, the dogs that they have with them could track my sent, that's how they found me so fast. I can't escape and get away now.

Disparate, I force my limbs to move once more, pushing further into the cavern. Maybe I can find some crack or hole, some small place to hide where they won't be able to reach?

There was nothing. The walls are smooth water trickling down into small pools of fresh water, lining both sides of the cavern. Stone spikes sprouted from the roof and floor of the cavern, along with a few rocks and some vines, but there was nothing of any use to me.

 _'How could he do this to me? I trusted him. He took care of me when nobody else did, and now look at me. I'm hungry, cold, tired, and I'm scared.'_ Looking forward once more, I come to a stop, gasping for air from the long chase.

I'm at the back of the cavern, a dark hole sat in the floor in front of me like an open mouth. I'm trapped. My chest and legs burned from running as I look around myself, searching for the slimmest chance of a last ditch exit or hiding spot, but it's too late now.

My pursuers had finally caught up to me, and even they were panting and covered in sweat from the long chase. They were holding back their dogs using iron chains, their weapons gleaming in the light of the setting sun. They blocked the cavern entrance. There was nothing else that I can do. I was finally trapped.

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

The bounty hunters came to the village looking for me, following rumors of a 'blood cursed child' and looking to make some easy coin, one way or another. The village – the one just two days ago I had called my home – just traded me away like a bag of coins in exchange for the promise of safety from raider groups and attacks from forest beasts.

These hunters would deal me however they wished. My village would give them a bag of coins to do so, and semi annual tributes to protect them from raiding parties.

It had all been set up by him. He had made the offer and announced it to the town, all that I could do was hide and watch as my own parents had signed the paper giving consent for this trade themselves, followed by the village elder, giving the paper his seal, making it official. A collective cheer went through the whole village, as they had finally found a way to get rid of me.

The bounty hunters, surrounded by cheering villagers, accepted the following contract: the 'blood cursed child' –that's me- goes away, nobody cared how they did it, they just wanted me gone. One of the villagers would go with them to make sure that this part was taken care of, so of course he had volunteered instantly. The hunters can return to the village once the job is done and become the guardians of the city, basically like paying them to play soldier for the village, and they'll be given housing and gold to protect the village and its people from raider parties and forest beasts. The newly made guardians get paid a lot of coin just for the job of getting rid of me, and semi annual pay for protecting the village.

For such easy money, where the worst threat to the village is a badly planned raid from a nearby village or the occasional hungry bear or curious wolf from the forest, they took the job, and I had to start running.

I couldn't ask for help, who would I ask? I was alone in the world. Nobody would help a cursed child.

 **-Flashback End-**

* * *

I couldn't get out. I couldn't hide. But I had put up a good fight, running for the better part of two days, leaving at early dawn before the sun was up and fleeing the village, running well into the night before stopping to rest. But the hunters had dogs with them, trained to track down the sent of their pray, and I was tired and hungry, I hadn't eaten before I left the village, after all…

I was being hunted like a rabbit.

Shadows cast from the light of the setting sun brought me out of my thoughts to refocus my attention back on the hunters. They had spread out across the mouth of the cavern, blocking the only exit and crushing any lasting hope of escape. And there he was, standing proudly in the center of the group, as if he was their leader. The one person I thought that I could trust in the whole village.

The one I had once called my brother.

He had joined the hunting party just so he could witness my last moments under the guise of acting as eye witness. He joined just so he could watch me suffer one last time.

My brother was always the perfect one, the one who could do no wrong, even when I see him stealing and lying to the village, they still think he's perfect. The one who would do everything right, even when I could do just as well as him.

My brother started to approach, and I took a half step back. Something caught on my right foot as I stepped back. I tried to find my balance, but before I could, I felt the ground under me give out and crumble away, falling into the hole that was now under my feet.

Time seemed to slow and stretch as the ground gave away and I began to fall, a feeling of weightlessness and impending death stretching a single moment into forever. A root had caught my foot as I stepped back and had caused me fall. I saw my brother rushing forward, his arm outstretched to try to catch me before I fell, either out of fear of having wasted so much time chasing a child through the forest, or the risk of loosing his entertainment of watching me suffer, I couldn't tell, but one look at my brother's eyes revealed no fear of losing his sibling.

We looked into each others eyes. His cold hazel-gray eyes looked into my own bright scarlet eyes. There was no sibling love to be found anywhere on my brother's face, so I made my choice.

I was determined to get one small victory over him, no matter the cost.

Not that I had much left to lose.

As my older brother's hand reached out for me, I smiled at him. _'So close brother, and yet still so far away.'_ I kicked out, pushing off the remains of the crumbled ground and flew out into the air over the pit, out of his reach. If I was going to die, then I was going to make sure that my brother didn't get everything that he wanted, and I was going to make sure he didn't get to watch it happen.

I closed my eyes, and let myself fall into the pit.

* * *

 **Brother's POV**

My hand closed on empty space as I came to a stop at the edge of the hole. She just jumped! I watched as my sister smiled at me as she fell into the pit, swallowed whole by the shadows and vanishing from sight.

She was so close to my hands, but she pushed off the crumbled ground and sailed out over the hole. We spent two whole days chasing down this little brat, and for nothing. I had almost thought she might have gotten away a few times when it was discovered she had fled the village, and we had to spend a whole day tracking her scent using the dogs, but it had still taken us a day and a half just to catch up to her. It was a stroke of luck that she had trapped herself in this cavern, or we might have had to chase her all night too.

The hunters had spread out across the mouth of the cavern, blocking her exit, all I had to do was grab her and bring her back to them. Bring her back to the bounty hunters and watch as the dogs ripped her apart or the raiders cut her to pieces with their weapons, or something! I just had to make sure she died, ending her damn blood curse.

And I almost had her, too. I had almost made sure she was gone form the picture for good. All I had to do was give them that blood cursed child, the one I was sickened to say I even knew existed, much less as close to me as being my sister.

But the selfish brat had jumped instead.

And she was smiling at me when she did it, too, as if she was mocking me for my failure.

I stare into the black void of the hole, my fist closed on empty air as I felt my blood boil with rage. They would rather die by their own doing then surrender to the wishes of our family and village? Fine, so be it. She was still dead.

Turning away from the yawning void of darkness, I look over my shoulder to face the group of raiders. Their leader approaches and stands next to me, looking into the void.

"It's as if this were a portal into the land of death," he mutters. "I'm impressed the kid jumped, it shows they have great strength and defiance," he chuckles to himself, "well, either that or their real damn stubborn." His voice is gravely and deep, demanding your attention just by being heard, he's a large man, easily over seven feet tall, and his arms covered in scars from old battles. His dark brown hair comes with a heavy dusting of gray around his ears and along the back of his scalp. His messy hair is chopped rough, as if he cut it with a dull blade, which come to think of it, he probably did.

I turn to him, about to ask a question of what he'll do since he doesn't have the head of the cursed child, but pause when I see he takes out the contract the village gave to him and his group of hunters. Scrawled on the contract is the list of requirements that had to be filled for the contract to be complete. He simply skims the paper, nods once, and puts the paper away again.

I can see a faint gleam in his icy blue eyes shining a bit as he seems to remember memories made long ago. "Reminds me of myself when I was young." I watch him as he holds a hand out over the black pit, a bundle of flowers clutched in his hand before he drops them in, letting them fall into the inky darkness that had just taken my sister.

He turns to face the rest of his group, his face hard and expressionless again. "Listen up, we're heading back now, we've taken care of the blood cursed child, just as the villagers have asked," he turns to me, but keeps speaking to the group of hunters, "now it's time for the villagers to hold up their end of the bargain." His men throw up their fists as they clutch their weapons, giving a loud cheer before they turn and leave the cavern.

I watch him march away from the pit and back into the forest, it takes a moment for my mind to realize what he meant, we hadn't failed? We didn't kill her, sure, she just jumped. That still counts? I can't tell if she died from the fall. After a time, I follow after him to return to the village, leaving behind the dark hole in the earth, hidden under Mt. Ebott.

A blood cursed child falling into a dark and hellish void of darkness, hidden under a cursed mountain, rumored to have vicious monsters roaming underneath surface in their stone tomb, sealed away long ago by the human race after some kind of grand battle.

A shudder runs down my spine as I leave the cavern and enter the forest, leaving behind an empty cavern with an abyss like hole, the child I once had to call family having fallen into the depths, as though grabbed by the demons that roamed below. I quickly regroup with the raiders. The sun had set and the stars were shining in the sky above. We'll get back to the village in a day and a half.

That's plenty of time to come up with a lie, if it comes down to it. I've done it plenty of times. Someone looses their ring? Something small disappears from a family home? Some gems and jewels go missing? All people just need a simple distraction and, well sometimes things get lost, right? And a certain red eyed child happens to be around at the time, what's the harm, there's a distraction and someone to take the blame, because who's to say the cursed child didn't somehow steal it, right?

I'll be the hero of the village, and I'll never have to work another day in my life.

* * *

 **So tell me what you think of the story so far, please don't just tear down the story to hurt my feelings, it wouldn't work.**


	2. Chapter 2:New Best Friend

**Hello again beings of the internet. First off I would like to thank the people who took the time to read through that first chapter. I would also like to again thank** _Sayan Krillin_ **for TOTALLY not putting me under pressure or in the spotlight or anything. Nope, not at all.**

 **Now my plans are to post a chapter every other Friday, but we'll see how it goes.**

 **There is now going to be a Q &A for the characters you meet in the stories. Go ahead and ask them questions you might have about the story and they'll try to answer them. Now on with the tale.**

 **Oh right, before I forget, anybody who has a better idea for a title and willing to share, go ahead and give me your thoughts.  
**

 _'Thought of character' thinking  
_

"Speech of character" speaking

 **Undertale is owned by Toby Fox, with like half the art done by Temmie Chang.**

* * *

A child climbs over rocks and rubble, exploring the old ruins as they go. There's always something fun to do or something new to see and they felt that today would somehow be more special then any of the others. Now they just had to find out why.

 **POV Unknown**

I followed the tugging thread through the ruins, wandering into some of the oldest parts, looking for the end of the thread.

This happens almost every time I go out exploring. I would feel a strange tugging on my soul, as if there was an invisible thread guiding me to something new to take home. Sometimes it's something long forgotten or just something new to look at, and it has never failed yet. But this one seemed different, important somehow.

So I followed the tug on my soul, taking careful examination of everything around me as I go. I had once stumbled on an old puzzle that hadn't been deactivated, it took me hours to solve, and I had gotten into trouble and grounded by mom for that, so now I have to be careful, checking around the room and under my feet to make sure that I didn't set off another trap or puzzle as I follow the thread. I had also taken to checking every room which direction I just came from so I don't get lost in the maze of ruins, and I'm able to find my way back home again.

As I enter another room of the ruins, the tugging thread stops suddenly. _'It's in this room, somewhere?'_ well, I didn't have to look long. There, in the middle of the room, lying on the floor is somebody who seems to have fallen down.

They were a bit odd, dressed in a dirty green shirt and torn blue jeans. They had a messy, tangled patch of thick brown fur at the top of their head, but no noticeable fur anywhere else. They also look kind of young, maybe a little older then me, but not by much.

 _'Who are they?'_

Whoever they were, they weren't moving. Panicking a bit, I rush towards them and shake them a bit, trying to wake them up. "H-hey, are you alright?" now that I'm closer, I can see they have a gash of their head. They must have hit their head somehow.

I shake them but get no response, so I start shaking them harder, using a bit of healing magic to try to make them better. I'm not that good at healing magic, but I have to try.

"Come on, wake up." I beg, trying my best to help them.

 **POV Chara**

 _'My head hurts, what happened? Who's shaking me?'_

My eyes crack open slightly but the bright light causes me to squeeze them closed again. I can feel something solid under me, ' _I'm lying on the ground. Did I trip and hit my head? This person is still shaking me, why are they are so loud?'_

I open my eyes more and I see somebody, but my vision is so blurry that they look fuzzy. I grown and shift a bit, trying to get them to stop shaking me. _'Who are they?'_

"You're awake!" I hear, "Are you alright?"

I blink a few times in an attempt to clear my vision, trying to see the person who seems to be talking to me. The space around me becomes clearer, but this person still looks fuzzy.

Wait… they ARE fuzzy! I roll away and backwards-crawl away from them in fear and confusion, never letting them out of my sight. My head hurts and throbs from the sudden movement, but I try my best to ignore it.

This fuzzy person seems just as confused and surprised as I am, as he holds up his hands to try and show me that I'm not in danger. Wait, hands…paws? My head throbs, I can't think straight.

"Umm, h-howdy, my name is Asriel, w-what's your name?" He stutters, unsure if he should approach me or not. I don't recognize where I am, and I can't trust this…goat-boy either, so I stay silent, eyeing him carefully.

I've gotten good at examining people and at trying to figure out what their intentions are. This seems not to have changed, as –Asriel was it? – seems to be an open book. Soon enough I'll learn what he really wants.

He looks young, around my age maybe, he's wearing a green and yellow striped sweater and black sweat pants. He's covered in white fur and had small claws on his finger tips. His eyes are bright green, like the forest. In his eyes I can see his curiosity and uncertainty, along with the simple wish to help others.

' _Okay, so maybe he does want to help, that's…unusual._ '

"Uhh, I f-found you while exploring," He continues, interrupting my thoughts. "I-it looked like you had fallen down, and I wanted to help you," he continues. "D-did you hit your head? Where did you come from?" he asks me. I bring a hand up to my sore head and check my hand. It comes away with a streak of red, I'm bleeding a bit. That's why my head hurts so much. _'What's going on?'_

"Y-yeah, I'll be ok, I'm-" I pause, should I tell him my name? There can't be any harm in it right? He doesn't know who I am, and he does seem to want to help me. "I'm…Chara" I respond, trying to collect my thoughts on what happened. "I was running through the forest, I found a cave and-" _'I jumped'_ I couldn't tell him that… "And…I guess I fell."

I look around and take in my surroundings, not far away is a small bouquet of flowers, something that I had loved in the village, they looked pretty and made me feel better when I was alone, which was often. Around us there are 9 pillars set in what seemed to consist of a ¾ circle, some of the pillars had fallen over or broken from age. Looking up, I could see a small circle of light beaming through a hole above me.

 _'So I got away. It looks like a long drop, how am I alive?'_

"So where did you come from?" he asks again. I sit there for a moment. I then silently raise my hand and point straight up, towards the ceiling of the room and at the beam of light.

I watch him crane his head back in confusion, trying to understand what I'm pointing. It takes him a moment, but then his face lights up as realization dawns on him.

"You're from the surface! That must mean you're a human!"

"Y-yeah, I am, why?" I respond, unsure of what to do.

"That's so cool! What's it like on the surface? How did you get here? What's the sun like? What are clouds? What kind of magic do you know? Why are-" he fires one question at me after another, I had to cut him off.

"Hold on, hold on, I have questions too." Asriel pauses, realizing he might have gotten a little too excited and looks a bit sheepish. _'Heh heh, goat, sheepish, that's kind of funny.'_ I try hard not to smile at the joke, I needed answers first.

"Okay, so since I don't know where I am, I'll ask the first question, then you, then me, how about that." I say, hoping to get a few answers of my own.

"Oh, okay, sure," he responds, accepting the reasoning.

"Alright, what is this place?" I ask the most important question first, I might as well find out where I am seeing that I might be here a while.

"That's an easy one," Asriel responds, smiling. "You're in the underground, home of the monsters."

 _'Home of? There are more of them? Well, I guess he is a little too young to be taking care of himself'_ I think. _'That makes things a bit easier.'_

"Alright, my turn," he says excitedly. "What is it like up on the surface?" he leans forward a bit, his fluffy hands resting on his knees as he waits for my answer.

"Well," I think back, days spent alone, ignored by my parents, bullied by the other children, and scolded by the elders over nothing, and yelled at for things I didn't even do. And the only company I had was my self, alone in a field of flowers. The smell of the ocean carried on the breeze.

I had once trusted my brother with an old place where I felt safe, and the next day I was attacked there, now I knew why. I had one guest in the flower field once, but that was a week ago. The man was scary looking, but he was nice to me.

"It…was okay I guess, I got a lot of fresh air, and there was always something to do. The sun was warm and I could always smell the ocean." I half-lied, I did get a lot of fresh air, but that's because I was never welcome at home, and I had to find my own food a lot of the time, and it was harder in winter, when food was scarce. I was always running from my bullies or from the elders and their harsh punishments, the only peace I had was the field of flowers on the hill, hidden in the forest and over looking the ocean.

Never the less, Asriel seemed impressed. "Wow," he breathed a sigh, as if trying to imagine what it was like. "That sounds amazing, is the sun warm all year round?"

"N-no," I admit. "It gets cold in the winter, and it snows a lot, and in summer it gets really warm, and I have to find shade to cool down."

I almost expected Asriel to ask me what snow is, but he just accepts my answer as it is.

"Alright, my turn again," I say, having missed a turn to ask my own question. "What other kinds of monsters are there? Are they all fuzzy like you?"

He laughs, "No, they aren't all fuzzy like me, there are lots of different kinds of monsters, and they're all really nice."

Huh, that's good to know, but doesn't exactly answer my question. I guess I'll have to ask more about it later.

"What about the stars?" he asks, "what do they look like?"

I pause and think. "I…don't really know, I never thought about it, they're pretty, I guess, but they are so far away I couldn't tell you, I'm sorry."

"Oh, alright," He looks a bit disappointed at that, but accepts my answer anyway. "Hey, let's go see my mom. Maybe she can make you feel better!"

I smile, glad of the change of topic as I get on my feet, "Sure, let's go."

I take a step forward, but a sudden burst of pain shoots up my right leg as I move forward. I yell in surprise and pain as I fall over again, holding my leg.

Asriel panics again, seeing I'm in pain. "A-are you alright? What happened? What's wrong with your leg?"

"I-I think I might have twisted my foot when I fell down here," I respond, gripping my leg tightly, pain still burning though me. "It hurts when I try to stand on it. I don't think I can walk."

Asriel looks worried for a moment, then he slowly comes forward, a look of determination on his face, and he helps me up, pulling my right arm around his shoulders, and his left hand going around my waist to support me, making me lightly blush in surprise and embarrassment.

"H-hey, what are you doing? Let go!" I try pulling away, but he holds onto me. He's stronger then he looks, and I can't get away.

"I'm helping my friend, now stop struggling!" he responds, taking me by surprise.

 _'I'm his friend? He barely knows me, and he's calling me his friend?'_ I've never had a friend before, is this what friends do? I stop struggling and let him help me, leaning into him a bit as I limp next to him, trying to keep my weight off my right foot.

"One more question for you, Chara."

"S-sure Asriel, what is it?" Why did I stutter? He's just helping me walk. I figure I could answer another question though, what's the harm?

"Why are your eyes that colour?" I stop. My smile vanishing as I quickly look away, letting my hair fall over my eyes like a curtain, trying not to let him see my eyes. Of course he would ask that question. It would have come up eventually. I became too relaxed, I had let my guard down and it had cost me.

"C-could I not answer that one? It's a bit personal…" I say, trying to fight back the fear that he would stop being my friend if he knew.

"O-oh, alright Chara, if you say so. Sorry for bringing it up." I could hear the surprise and hurt in his voice that I didn't trust him. But I had to stay strong, keep my eyes out of view, nobody could know.

Nobody could ever know.

* * *

 **Well that took some effort, the hardest part was the part where I had to WAIT to post this chapter.**

 **Chara:** Alright, so why are we here?

 **Tarnum:** Oh right, you and Asriel are going to be answering questions that are put in the reviews.

 **Asriel:** Do we have to?

 **Chara:** Come on Asriel, it could be fun, why not give it a try?

 **Asriel:** Well, alright, I don't see why not.

 **Tarnum:** That's the spirit!

 **Right, so any questions for these guys- Chara:** Hey! **-or girls, sorry: go ahead and ask in the Reviews and comments. See you guys next time!**


	3. Chapter 3: Your New Home

**Wow, two full weeks and not a single comment? That's a bit harsh.**

 **On with the story I guess. I don't own Undertale, all rights and characters belong to Toby Fox and Temmie Chang.**

* * *

 **POV Asriel**

"O-oh, alright Chara, if you say so. Sorry for bringing it up." They really didn't want to talk about it. They were so happy only a few moments ago and now they won't even look at me.

Yeah, their eyes are an unusual colour, sure, but I thought they were kind of pretty, like the shiny stones that I find sometimes while exploring the Ruins.

 _'They'll tell me when they're ready, right now, they need mom's help.'_

So we walked, tracing the path I took to go back through the ruins to my home. We arrived after about an hour or so of walking, Chara never saying a word the whole way.

A small tree appeared in front of us as we got to my yard, covered in bright red leaves. The tree stood there as if here to greet us, guarding the house and keeping my family safe. We walked past and I opened the door for Chara.

"Asriel, is that you?" came a voice from further inside. _'Uh oh, mom won't be very happy I was out so long, maybe this wasn't such a good-'_ My thoughts are cut off as my mother walked around the corner _'Too late.'_

Mom walked in and saw me. She frowned. "Asriel Dreemurr, I hope you have a good reason for being so la-" she stopped her scolding mid-sentence as soon as her eyes found Chara. I had never seen my mother speechless before, it felt a little weird.

 **POV Chara**

I stared hard at the floor. She hates me, I know she does. Why did I agree to come here? I was so stupid.

I stood there staring at the floor. She was a tall woman, wearing a long lilac coloured dress, and a pair of small horns coming out of the top of her head. Asriel looked just like her, except for her eyes, which were a rich golden-brown amber colour, like butterscotch.

"Child, are you hurt?" I don't react. I see her move towards me and kneel down, I close my eyes tight. I can't let her see my eyes. I feel her brush aside the hair covering my eyes and lightly touch my head. It hurts a bit, but I try my best not to flinch.

While Asriel's mother is checking me for other injuries, Asriel tells her about his adventure through the ruins, how he found me, and what we talked about. He also mentioned my ankle and how I couldn't walk right now, and how he helped me to get back here.

He never mentions my eyes.

"Very well Asriel, help them into the dinning room, we need to get that cut cleaned up." she orders. She's helping me? I'm not going to get sent away? Asriel does what his mother asks and helps me to the dinner table, where I'm sat at one of the chairs.

She comes from another room further in, probably the kitchen, holding a damp cloth, and kneels down in front of me as I close my eyes again. She brushes my hair away and begins to gently clean the cut on my head.

She's so gentle. Her every movement is done with care. The cloth stings a little as the wound is cleaned, but I don't flinch. She hums lightly as she cleans my wound. It's relaxing to listen to, even if there's no noticeable tune to it. She's just humming as she works.

"There you are, child, you must have taken quite the fall in order to get hurt like this. Asriel, go draw up the bath, you both need to wash up for dinner, and they are going to need help getting cleaned up." Asriel runs off to do what he was told.

My eyes snap open and I blush. Having a bath with Asriel? That could only cause problems. "C-can't we go in one at a time?" I ask, trying to keep the embarrassment out of my voice.

She turns to me, confusion clear on her face. "Why would you need to do that? Boys bathe and play together all the time when they are young."

"Y-yeah," I respond to her timidly, looking away and trying to control my blush. "But I'm, uhh…" I trail off. I can't finish that sentence, so I look down at the ground once more.

She watches me with concern, trying to puzzle out my reluctance. Slowly, realization dawns on her face. "You're not a boy, are you?" I hear her mutter.

I can't help but flinch slightly at her guess, and I shake my head.

She kneels down in front of me again, and I close my eyes once more. She places her large paws on my shoulders and whispers to me. "It's alright child, I didn't know. You may bathe alone. And I'll keep the fact about you being a girl a secret if you wish it."

"Thank you." I whisper back, glad that she will keep my secret.

"Once Asriel is done his bath, you can go in and I can help you with having yours, and I'll dress your ankle before we all have dinner, and then you can enjoy a slice of home made pie afterword, how does that sound?" I can't believe it. She's doing so much for me, even though she doesn't even know me.

I throw my arms around her neck and hold her tight. I can't help it. She's been so kind to me. "T-thank you so much," I whisper.

She seems to hesitate for a moment, surprised, and then she wraps her arms around me and hugs me. I feel a warm tightness in my chest as her arms fold around me. Tears threaten to spill out of my eyes as I sit there in her embrace.

"Please child, call me Toriel, and it's the least I could do." She says. I finally felt safe and happy. Toriel is so kind to me, I feel that I could trust her and she would keep me safe.

Is this what it really feels like to be loved and cared for?

Toriel's large arms were wrapped around me, holding me close and giving the promise of safety. Could I finally let myself feel safe and happy? I open my mouth, prepared to ask if I could stay for a little while,

A door opens itself somewhere in the house, stopping me from asking my question. As it closes, a deep voice can be heard throughout the home. "Tori, I'm back, is the pie done yet?"

I freeze

 **POV Toriel**

I feel the child stiffen as soon as she hears my husband's voice. What has them so scared? Well, it's not really my place to ask, is it?

"Stay here, child, I will be right back." Gently, I pry the child's arms from around me and stand up, moving to the hall so I can stop my husband from coming in and scaring the child further.

"Asgore, you're back so soon? I thought you were out at the lab, speaking with Gaster about construction on his device, what was it called again?" I've got to stall him, not only for the child, but also because I wish to ease them both into the introductions.

"He calls it the CORE, something about collecting the heat from Hotland and turning it into energy. How have the two most important monsters in my life been? He wraps his arms around me to pull me close, and of course I move closer to him and enjoy the embrace.

"We've been doing alright," I respond. "Asriel went exploring again, even though he hasn't finished his chores like he was supposed to, and he was out for hours. I was starting to get worried when he came home a few minutes ago."

My husband laughs. "That's my boy, exploring and learning any time he can get away with it" he notices my stare. "Ah-hem, I mean, uhh, I thought we taught him better. Have you thought of a punishment?"

"Not yet," I respond with a sigh. I think its cute how Asgore has to remind himself how to be a proper father to our son. But now it's the hard part. "Asgore, honey, there's something else too. Our son made a new friend and brought them over and…well," how to explain it?

"Oh, our son made a friend? That's wonderful! So where are they?" Asgore walks around me and down the hall. I panic and move in front of him again. "T-they're sitting in the dinning room, but-"

Asgore moves around me again, moving to the dinning room. There's a big smile on his face to meet his sons new friend. "Well it's so nice that Asriel finally made a friend with somebody, hello there child, what's your-" Asgore turns into the dinning room and stops, seeing a human child in his home, leaving him stunned into silence.

 _'Oh, this might not go as well as I had hoped.'_ I think to myself.

 **POV Chara**

I could hear Toriel talking with her husband, but it made me a little nerves. I didn't know if he would like me or anything. Although it sounded like he cared greatly for his family regardless.

I can hear him coming closer to the kitchen, and Toriel seems to be trying to introduce me to him gently. I have to remind myself that he is actually a monster like Asriel and Toriel.

He might not even like me because I'm a human.

"Well it's so nice that Asriel finally made a friend with somebody," I hear him say joyfully. He comes around the corner and fills the entrance to the hall, keeping Toriel from even entering just by standing there, and blocking out my only exit.

"Hello there child, what's your-" he spots me instantly and stops mid sentence, just like Toriel did when she first saw me.

' _He's HUGE,_ ' I think to myself as I quickly look down at the floor, trying to make myself look like I'm not a threat. Asgore is easily half a head taller then the man in the flower field, who was already impressively large in his own right.

Asgore had wide and squared shoulders, a barrel chest, a wide frame, and gleaming armor under a finely woven purple cape, attached with a set of golden armored plates on his shoulders to keep his cape from sliding around too much.

The brief glance I took of his face before he saw me showed that he had a beard of golden blond hair under his chin, and long horns on top of his head that curl back smoothly, giving him another foot or so of height on top of his already towering frame.

The moment of him staring at me in silence seemed to stretch on forever. I had to sit and wait for his judgment on what to do with me. The best I could do in response was to make myself look small and unthreatening.

He almost seemed to move forward a bit before jerking back for some reason. I focused hard on the ground and waited, just like I was told to when I lived with the villagers.

After what felt like forever, he slowly moved back down the hall to some other room, and then a light hand touched my shoulder.

I flinched and waited, only to hear Toriel talking to me a moment later. "It's alright child," she spoke softly as she moved down on one knee next to me. "Let me show you to your new room."

She gently picked me up to carry me away. _'Did she say…my new room? I'm allowed to stay?'_ I slowly look up at her, wondering if this is all just a dream or if it's really happening. Then I lightly curl up against her and close my eyes.

 _'I'm…okay with this being my new home. I feel…happy.'_

* * *

 **Chara:** Ugh, why has nobody asked us anything?

 **Asriel:** Take it easy, Chara, I'm sure people will ask us questions sooner or later.

 **Chara:** They'd better, I'm sick of waiting around like this.

 **Tarnum:** Well, I did start the "Ask the Characters" a bit early, so it's kind of my fault, sorry guys.

 **Chara:** Whatever, let me know when there's some questions.

 **-Chara has left the room-**

 **Asriel:** Well, see you later Tarnum, I'm going to make sure Chara is okay.

 **-Asriel has left the room-**

 **Tarnum:** Alright, so ask a question I guess, see you all later.


	4. Chapter 4: Living with Monsters

**Hello once again everybody, I've got some bad news, due to recent events in my life, this will be the last post for a little while, I'm not ending the story, though I do have to put it off for a little while since I'm moving out. I'll try to have chapter 5 up by mid August, though I'm not sure.**

 **I'm also sorry for the shorter chapter, I've been busy recently and I couldn't make it nearly as long as I would have liked to.**

 **Once again Undertale and all of it's characters belong to Toby Fox and Temmie Chang.**

* * *

 **POV Toriel**

I managed to get my husband away from the child, which I'm glad for. I still have to introduce them to each other properly. And it's harder to do that when everybody is fighting with each other.

After I let the girl get used to her new room, I settle her on the edge of the bed and pull out a length of bandages. "Hold still child, I need to wrap your ankle," she nods, trusting me to take care of her.

I wrap the bandages around her ankle, making sure it's done properly and is tied tight, making her wince only slightly before I'm finished. "There you go child, try not to put too much pressure on your foot."

I tell her to find something to change into after her bath. As she looks through the wardrobe for a change of cloths she likes, I go to find my husband Asgore.

I ended up finding him sulking in the kitchen, half eaten pie in front of him, which means that I've got to make another one for the child, since I did promise to give her a slice after dinner. I'll have to do more baking after her bath, but for now I'll give my darling husband an earful for earlier.

"Asgore Nicolas Dreemurr, what do you think you are doing?" he hunches down a bit, knowing I'm upset with him for a number of reasons: for eating before dinner, for how he stole the pie and started eating it, and for how he reacted upon seeing the human child. He knew he was in trouble.

Asgore turns slowly. "Tori, how was-" I cut him off. "Don't try to distract me, Asgore. That human was brought here by Asriel and as such is considered a guest. They were injured when they fell into the ruins, so Asriel brought them here to help them, not to have them get attacked. Now after dinner you will apologize to the child for your actions."

Asgore looks down at his paws. "Yes dear."

I nod and turn with a huff, still upset with him. I've yet to properly treat the child's ankle. It will be some time before they are able to use it properly again and can move freely. I'll have to protect her until then.

 **POV Asgore**

I sat at the kitchen counter, stabbing the fork into the butterscotch pie as I eat it.

 _'I can't believe that Toriel allowed that human into our house, doesn't she remember how they forced us into the underground and sealed us in here? How can she defend such a horrible being?'_

"Asgore Nicolas Dreemurr, what do you think you are doing?" I freeze, Toriel used my full name, and she doesn't sound happy. To make things worse she caught me eating the pie that was supposed to be for after dinner. This won't end well.

I turn slowly and smile sweetly at her. "Tori, how was-" I never got to finish. "Don't try to distract me Asgore," she interrupts me. She's staring at me with a frown; she _never_ frowns. I can count on one paw how many times I've seen her frowning. "That human was brought here by Asriel, and as such is considered a guest. They were injured when they fell into the ruins, so Asriel brought them here to help them, not to have them get attacked. Now after dinner you will apologize to the child for your actions."

She was right, of course. When I saw the child I instinctively tried to confront them, not thinking as to how or why they were here. To hear that my son brought the child here to help them both warms my heart with his show of kindness and makes me realize that I almost attacked my son's new friend and a guest at this house.

I hang my head, knowing she was right. "Yes dear." She nods and leaves with a huff. I'll have to figure out how to apologize to the human. I just hope that it's not too late, and that they aren't too afraid of me due to my actions.

This will be a long evening.

 **POV Asriel**

Mom told me that Chara will be bathing later, I don't know why, but I guess it has to do with their leg being hurt.

I take my bath to scrub the dirt from my fur, making myself clean again. I enjoy exploring the ruins and finding new things, but I don't like the dust and dirt getting in my fur.

After drying off and getting dressed, I leave the bathroom in order to find something to do until dinner. I wonder what kind of stuff Chara likes doing for fun? I hope they can stay for a while, since the barrier entrance is all the way on the other side of the Underground. But I'm sure that they will want to get home eventually, so this is probably the only time I'll be able to see them and spend time with them.

That kind of makes me sad when I think about it, but I don't want to keep them from their family. That wouldn't be fair, even if I did want them to stay.

 **POV Chara**

A knock on the bedroom door makes me look to the hall. Toriel is standing in the door frame. "Are you ready, child?"

I nod my head, showing her a bright green sweater with a wide yellow stripe going across the front, and a pair of black jeans.

"Is it alright if I wear these?" I ask, knowing that I could be leaving in a few weeks. I didn't want to overstay my welcome.

"Of course you can wear them child, now let's get you into the bath." I as she helps me down the hall to the bathroom, locking the door behind us so we won't be disturbed.

* * *

 **There, that's the last chapter for a little while, I'll try making more chapters before my return, I don't much like how short this one turned out.**

 **Toriel:** Tarnum, could I take the children back?

 **Tarnum:** Of course Toriel, sorry to keep them away for so long, it turns out nobody wanted to ask any questions.

 **Chara:** Yeah, that sucks, I was hoping to answer some questions people had for me. *walks out of the house with her hands behind her head*

 **Asriel:** Chara, wait for me! *runs after Chara*

 **Tarnum:** Sorry again for keeping them away for so long, I actually thought people would have questions for them. See you later Toriel.

 **Toriel:** Farewell human, I'll see you later. *leaves the house, following after Asriel and Chara, who can be heard arguing outside over who should sit in the front seat*

 **Tarnum:** *sighs* Alright, see you later everybody, see you in August.


	5. Chapter 5

**Seven months.**

 **I've been gone for seven months, and not one person has sent in any form of question. Fine then, I see how it is, you just don't care, well fine then, see if I care.**

 **I appreciate the 220+ of you who read my story, and I'd like to say sorry for such a long wait.**

 **I have good news and bad news though. The good news is that I've finally gotten a new place to live, and I might be able to update my stories at a regular time again. The bad news is that all the story chapters that I've had ready are all gone now, the USB that I had them in was broken, so all the chapters and story ideas that were on it are now gone, not that any of you seem to care anyway.**

 **Chapter 5 will be up by the 8th, maybe the 22nd, and the character Q &A is now closed, since nobody is interested.**

 **Seriously, seven months and not a single review, question, or PM about the story? There's no way this fandom is THAT dead, especially with Deltarune out recently. There are new stories up and everything, so it's just that people are uninterested? Well too bad, I've started writing this story and I'll be damned if I just give up because nobody reviews.**

 **I started writing because I thought it would be fun, but now I'm doing it just to spite you all, so there!**

 **I've also renamed the story myself, because nobody would give a suggestion, and because I feel like it.**


End file.
